Not Asking Much of You, Just Sing Little Darling, Sing with Me
by singyourmelody
Summary: Austin and Ally. Speculation for "Campers and Complications" and beyond. "It's not that she doesn't want to kiss him. She does, she really does."


"Not Asking Much of You, Just Sing Little Darling, Sing with Me"

by: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally characters. Title is from First Aid Kit's "Emmylou." Don't own that either, but I love the song. I think it really captures the relationship between Austin and Ally. Check it out! This is pretty short compared to my other A&A fics and is all pure speculation of what will happen in upcoming episodes. I saw the preview for "Campers and Complications" and wrote this to tide myself over until it airs.

* * *

Three things happen that are of significance:

He starts dating Kira.

She finally figures it out.

They almost kiss, but don't.

And it's not that she doesn't want to kiss him (she does, she really does), but he's dating Kira and she has never been and will never be _that_ girl (the one who kisses other girls' boyfriends and doesn't think twice about it).

She's Ally. She's trademarked and patented thinking twice about everything; the royalties are going to help put her through college. It's like her thing.

He doesn't break up with Kira. Not that she expected him to, but he did almost kiss her and you'd think that if you were almost kissing someone who wasn't your girlfriend then maybe you should think about who is your girlfriend and whether or not she should be your girlfriend and maybe that the girl who is your friend isn't just your friend and . . .

Her head hurts.

* * *

Three days after the kiss that wasn't, he shows up at Sonic Boom. They haven't seen each other for three whole days, which is like twelve years in Austin and Ally time.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," she replies, grateful that there is a whole counter between them and a few people milling around the store.

She doesn't have anything to say to him (what is there to say, really?) and she definitely doesn't want to be alone with him.

So when he says, "Can I talk to you?" she nods, but doesn't move.

He lowers his voice, "In private."

"Um, customers. . ." she says, looking around.

But he looks at the door and the last customer walks out. He follows, changing the "open" sign to "closed."

"Please," he asks.

She gestures to the now empty space surrounding them. "Can't get more private than this."

He walks around the counter and reaches his hand out to her. She stares at it.

He sighs and grabs her hand and pulls her up the stairs to their practice room.

"What are you doing?" she asks, before biting her lip, suddenly fearful that her words are coming out more harshly than she means them to.

He smiles a small smile. "I love when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip like that. It's cute."

She pulls her hand away and turns towards the door. "You don't get to say things like that," she says and she continues walking. The door is so close. If she can just get through it, then she can pretend this isn't happening.

"I broke up with Kira," he says and she stops.

"What?"

"I, uh, we broke up."

She turns to look at him. "Why?"

"Come on Ally, isn't it obvious?" he asks.

"Is it?" she responds., mentally kicking herself. For all the time they spend together and how well they know each other, she should be able to talk to him about this.

He gives a small nod. "Okay. I should have known you weren't going to make this easy on me."

"What are you talking about?"

He ignores her question but instead poses one of his own. "What's my favorite song we've ever written?"

"I don't know. 'Don't Look Down,'" she guesses.

"Yes. And do you know why?"

She shrugs.

"Because I sang it with you. It took me a while to figure that out. Probably a lot longer than it should have."

She looks at him then, right into his big brown eyes.

"I broke up with Kira for you, Ally."

She opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out, so he continues.

"I know I keep telling you that I couldn't do this without you, but that's not the whole truth." He pauses to take a breath. "The whole truth is that I wouldn't want to do this without you. You're as much a part of my music as the words I sing or the notes on the page."

She steps closer to him then. "I- I don't know what to say."

"Say this isn't a mistake?" he suggests.

"It could be. What if it doesn't work out? How do we keep writing together and singing together?" she says and she sees his eyes grow wide. Because she's inadvertently admitted that this thing they have, it's mutual and requited and connecting both of them in new ways.

"I don't know. I've been going over that in my head ever since that night. The 'what ifs' are scary." He sits down on the piano bench and leans back onto the keys, producing a dissonant chord.

"I couldn't stand to lose you completely," she says, moving to sit next to him.

"Me either. But I had to tell you Ally. I don't know what's harder: being together or just wanting to be together," he says.

She lets out a small laugh. "It's funny. I never would have been able to have this kind of conversation with a boy I liked before. I would always be too nervous or stressing out about what he is thinking. But with you, it's different. I don't feel anxious or nervous or any of those things."

"Maybe because we know each other so well?"

She nods and nudges her shoulder with his. "So, pal. . ."

"Buddy." He nudges back.

"Chum." She angles her body and leans a little closer.

"Amigo." He says, looking down at her mouth. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she responds instantly.

He brings his lips down to hers as his hands frame her face. And she has only kissed one other boy, and she's not really sure what to do or how to move, so she lets him take the lead. He kisses her slowly at first; after all, they are learning each other in a different way. But then she seems to feel the natural rhythm of his heart beat and his even breathing and starts matching his movements with her own. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer to him and when she opens her mouth just a little, she feels his tongue on hers and it's new and scary and she feels like she's been using those words a lot lately, but maybe that's okay.

Maybe it will all be okay.

She pulls back after a few minutes and detangles her limbs from his and smiles at him. He's grinning his biggest smile, the one she only sees when he performs.

Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear he says, "Well, that part works."

"So which is harder, being together or just wanting to be together?" she repeats his question from earlier.

"Probably being together," he says and she's surprised at how seriously he seems to be taking this whole thing. How seriously he is taking 'them.'

She reaches over and interlocks their fingers. "Up for a challenge, then?" she asks.

"Definitely."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love to all._


End file.
